


Wanna Keep You Here

by Dresupi



Series: Wintershock Fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Wintershock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: “You sure about this, Doll?” Bucky's voice was raspy in her ear.  Breath hot. Darcy shivered, nodding rapidly as his teeth grazed her earlobe.  “Totally…” The sound he made probably wouldn’t have been audible if his mouth wasn’t practically latched around her ear.  But as it was, the low rumble made her knees weak.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanetSnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetSnakehole/gifts).



> Tumblr user itsjanetsnakehole prompted: "Talking Body by Tove Lo. Ship: Darcy and either Bucky, Steve, or Pietro (your choice). Smut would be preferable."
> 
> I chose Bucky/Darcy, and this is indeed teh smuts.

“You sure about this, Doll?” His voice was raspy in her ear.  Breath hot. 

Darcy shivered, nodding rapidly as his teeth grazed her earlobe.  “Totally…” 

The sound he made probably wouldn’t have been audible if his mouth wasn’t practically latched around her ear.  But as it was, the low rumble made her knees weak.  Luckily his arm, the metal one, was wrapped around her waist, so she wasn’t in danger of tumbling to the floor. 

On the contrary, he lifted her slightly and she spread her legs, bracketing him between them when he made his way back to her bedroom. His lips attached just under her jaw, sucking hard as he nudged her bedroom door open with his foot.   

“Buck…” she gasped, noting the hitch in his breath when she said his name. 

She tumbled back onto the bed, and he followed her as she scrambled up towards the headboard. Crawling up towards her, eyes fixed, pupils blown wide.

She tugged on the hem of his t-shirt when he reached her, balancing above her while she tugged on the cotton, the seams popping a little as she yanked it over his head.

So she was slightly thirsty.  Sue her.  She had Bucky Barnes in her bed.  

Her hands roved all over his chest, the exposed skin warm and firm against her fingertips.  She gingerly dragged them over the puckered scar where his arm was attached, looking up into his eyes every so often, making sure she wasn’t crossing a line.  He shifted slightly above her, the plates in his arm whirred as they readjusted.  His lips met hers, and he slowly eased himself down on top of her. 

He tasted faintly of mint.  Toothpaste. His stubble scratched her.  Like sexy sandpaper. 

Her hands continued moving slowly over his chest, in awe of the sheer amount of muscle on this man. 

His hand, the flesh and blood one, hitched up her tank top until he exposed her bra.  He leaned over, nosing against the lace and the part of her breast that peeked over the top. 

She concentrated on steadying her breathing, because damn if she wasn’t going to enjoy every minute of this.  None of that hyperventilating B.S for Darcy Lewis, thank you. 

He mumbled something that she didn’t understand.  Something in Russian that sent a bolt of desire straight to her belly, slick and hot…making her panties situation a little more dire.  Not that it wasn’t dire to begin with. Every time he was in the room.  Every time he called her “Doll”. Every time he looked at her like she was sex on legs and he wanted what was between them. 

Bucky Barnes had bedroom eyes 24/7. 

And he also was currently flicking her exposed nipple with the tip of his tongue before closing his mouth around it and then repeating. 

She moaned and bucked her hips up towards him, feet planted on the bed. 

He switched to the other side, tugging down her bra cup and licking her nipple stiff.  His hips rolled towards hers and she could feel the heat he was packing. Right there...fuck… 

She reached down, unbuckling his belt hurriedly and with absolutely no finesse. Finesse was for the un-thirsty. 

He rolled to the side so she could get at it better, his gaze locked on hers while she quickly undid his pants. 

He rose up on his knees, tugging the jeans down and off, sitting there wearing only his boxer briefs and a coy smile.  “Want these off too?”

She gulped, not really sure how to answer that. 

“Let’s…catch you up first…” he reached over, tugging on her tank top and pulling it off.  He reached around to unhook her bra and that joined the rest of their clothing on the floor. 

He cupped her breasts, thumbs sweeping over her nipples.  She arched towards him and he ran his hands down her torso, settling on the waistband of her leggings.  Those soon joined the Island of Unwanted Clothes. 

He crawled back between her legs then, propping up on the metal arm while the flesh one did some exploring. 

Some wonderful exploring. 

And pillaging. 

Some wonderful exploring and pillaging of her breasts and nipples.  Tweaking and lightly twisting, tongue laving over them until she was practically rutting against him. _Aching._

He moved further south, peppering kisses down her belly until he reached her panties, fingers ghosting over them before hooking in the band and looking up at her.  “Do you mind, Doll?” he murmured, lowering himself just enough to mouth at the fabric. His intention completely apparent. 

“Please…” she practically whimpered, legs shaking as he peeled away the last article of clothing, small though it was. 

He spread her open, grunting a little as he moved closer, licking a long stripe from her opening to her clit.  Her thighs quivered and she inhaled sharply, planting her feet on the bed as his tongue began to swirl around the sensitive nub.

“Fuck…” she bit out, moaning loudly when he sped up his pace, tongue flicking and lapping.  A low rumble emitting from him as she bucked up towards him. 

He slung his arm over her hips.  The metal one.  Keeping her still as he slid two fingers inside her, pumping them slowly and deliberately. She squeezed around him, unable to really think as he pushed her steadily towards orgasm. 

When it finally hit, she cried out, panting his name as he gently brought her down.  He moved up her body, pressing his lips to hers as she helped him out of his briefs.  He tasted like her, which wasn’t really something she ever thought she’d like, but fuck if it wasn’t hot as hell. 

He reached over to the side, producing a condom that he pressed into her hands.  She abruptly broke off the kiss and tore it open with her teeth, looking down between them and almost gasping out loud. 

“Are you kidding me?” she mumbled as she rolled the condom down his hot, stiff length, pumping it a few times for good measure. He fucking _growled,_ rolling his hips in time with her hand.  “Is this enhanced too?”   

He huffed out a surprised laugh, his face pressed against her shoulder.  “No.  S’all me…” 

She shifted her hips, bringing her legs up and around his waist.  “Ready when you are, Big Guy.” 

He moved forward infinitesimally, sliding the tip through her slick folds and let his head drop back down to her shoulder.  “I’ll go slow…’kay?” 

“Okay…” She hissed when he pulled out, sliding back in a little further. 

“Tell me if it’s too much…”

“Full of yourself, aren’t you?” she teased.  Not very convincingly, but she was trying.  It was difficult when someone was trying to stuff something of that size inside her. 

“Seems like _you’re_ full of myself…” he quipped, also none too convincingly. 

They were both wrecked as hell and still trying to snark at each other.  This was a match made in heaven. 

He finally worked himself fully in and he just stayed there, one hand under her knee and using the metal arm for balance.  “You okay?” She nodded, opening groaning when he slid out, only to slide right back in. “Still okay?”  She’d be better if he’d fucking MOVE. 

“Just…fuck me, Barnes…”

He didn’t hesitate. “Yes, ma’am…” 

She wasn’t aware of much after that.  She couldn’t tell you what time it was, or how long they went at it…but she could tell you it was _good._ Her toes curled and she was pretty sure she marked up his back.  And they were both loud as hell and couldn’t be bothered to care about anything other than how he felt sliding in and out of her.   

And he fucked her through another orgasm, blinding in its intensity, before he finally finished, balling up the sheets in his fist and thrusting through his release.  His breath was hot and fast against her throat. “God bless…” he whispered, before adding a few more of those Russian expletives that would definitely melt her panties if he hadn’t shucked those already. 

“God bless what?” she asked, stroking his hair out of his face. 

She felt him smile, his lips moving against her skin, “You know what.” 

She swatted his shoulder. 

He chuckled, disengaging himself and rolling to the side, pulling her with him.  “Bless _you_ …for putting up with me.” 

“You know…for future reference, deep-dick-fucking really makes it a lot easier to put up with you…”  She snuggled up against him, winding her arms around his waist.    

He pressed a kiss to her temple, “Noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
